In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, network services may be provided to user equipments (UEs) via multiple cells that cover overlapping geographical areas. The cells may include cells of different transmission powers (e.g., high power macro cells, medium power micro cells, and low power pico cells or femto cells). The LTE network can change the cell to which UEs are connected to balance the network load across the cells.